


But I'll Still Take You Home

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 17/22, Age Difference, Bottom Harry, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, Virginity Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- И сколько тебе лет?<br/>Гарри потребовалась всего секунда:<br/>- Двадцать.<br/>Луи изогнул бровь. Неважно, какие моральные сомнения это вызывает, этому парню не может быть двадцать лет.<br/>- Чушь.<br/>Гарри зажал нижнюю губу между двумя длинными пальцами.<br/>- Восемнадцать.<br/>- Ты что, ракету запускаешь?<br/>Гарри хихикнул.<br/>- Семнадцать.</p>
<p>Или: Гарри семнадцать и он на студенческой вечеринке, и Луи не Брайан Кинни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'll Still Take You Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [But I'll Still Take You Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448974) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



Это был мальчик. На вечеринках вокруг него всегда были мальчики, парни и мужчины, но этот был… чем-то особенным.  
  
Во-первых, Луи никогда раньше его не видел. Немного хреново, учитывая, что это была его вечеринка, которая проходила в его собственной квартире. Во-вторых, мальчишка не предпринимал никаких шагов в направлении Луи. Это не было _необычным_ , он же не мудак, которому нужно все время быть в центре внимания. К необычным относились те случаи, когда внимание определенно присутствовало, и мальчики с до нелепости зелеными глазами и пружинистыми кудряшками продолжали стыдливо пялиться на него, но не пытались заговорить.  
  
Не то чтобы Луи позиционировал себя недоступным. На нем были черные джеггинсы* и красная футболка с глубоким вырезом. Три человека уже успели хлопнуть его по спине и поинтересоваться, не пытается ли он подцепить кого-то. Конечно, он пытался. Это был его последний семестр в университете, а уходил он всегда эффектно. И с удовольствием трахнул бы этого мальчишку, даже если тот делал вид, что больше заинтересован в том, чтобы посмеяться с Найлом, и улыбался всем, кроме Луи.  
  
\- Кто _это_? – наконец спросил Луи, сверля мальчика взглядом.  
  
Зейн усмехнулся на выдохе:  
  
\- Ты имеешь в виду малолетку вон там?  
  
Луи сильно двинул другу локтем, почти заставив того выронить косяк, зажатый между губами.  
  
\- Он не выглядит _настолько_ юным.  
  
Ладно, может быть, выглядит. У него слишком огромные глаза и слишком нервная улыбка, он невинный и чистый, как Диснеевский персонаж, но... Он высокий, с широкими плечами и выглядит так, словно не прочь хорошо провести время. А Луи мог бы показать ему, как можно проводить время с максимальным удовольствием.  
  
Зейн закатил глаза:  
  
\- Помнишь Джемму, бывшую Найла? Это ее брат.  
  
Луи на самом деле не помнил Джемму, и благодарил бога за это. Потому что если бы помнил и выяснилось бы, что она упоминала о своем симпатичном братце, которому лет пятнадцать, Луи бы чувствовал себя очень дерьмово из-за того, что хотел распять его под собой и забросить эти длинные ноги себе на плечи. А так он мог сохранить иллюзию, будто мальчишке есть восемнадцать. И что он гибкий. Луи упорно не спрашивал у Зейна, сколько парню лет. Были куда более важные проблемы.  
  
\- Думаешь, он натурал?  
  
Зейн снова рассмеялся. Он становился таким смешливым, когда обдалбывался, и Луи это нравилось.   
  
\- Он пускает слюнки на одного из нас как минимум минут двадцать. Думаю, у тебя есть шанс.  
  
Как будто почувствовав, что они говорят о нем, мальчик повернулся, отчего его мягкие на первый взгляд кудряшки величаво затрепетали над ушами. Он бросил на мужчин взгляд и, заметив, что оба смотрят на него, закусил полную нижнюю губу, взволнованно склонив голову на бок. Мальчишка поправил челку своими опасно огромными руками. Наверное, в Луи говорила трава, но ему казалось, что он часами может наблюдать за этими густыми волосами.  
  
\- Пускает слюнки, но не пытается соблазнить. Я хочу пощупать его волосы.  
  
\- _Томмо_.  
  
Луи нахмурился в ответ. Сейчас Зейн совершенно не оказывал должной поддержки.  
  
\- Давай привлечем его внимание.  
  
Зейн затянулся, выгнув бровь. Открыл рот, вероятно, чтобы спросить Луи, какого черта он теперь собирается делать, но тот придвинулся и вдохнул дым прямо с его губ. Прикрыл глаза, глубоко затягиваясь и едва услышав, как Зейн проклинает его. На самом деле Луи даже не мог обидеться на Найла за то, что тот завладел вниманием мальчишки; он всегда придерживал для Луи хорошие наркотики. (А еще просто физически невозможно было злиться на Найла, что бы он ни сделал.)  
  
Луи медленно выдохнул и наклонился к Зейну чтобы теперь уже по-настоящему снисходительно чмокнуть его в губы. Тот потрясающе громко захихикал и оттолкнул Луи, заставляя его повалиться на диван, довольно раскинув ноги. Когда Луи наконец открыл глаза, ему пришлось пару раз моргнуть, чтобы в голове прояснилось, но он снова мгновенно встретился взглядом с мальчиком.  
  
Лицо парня приобрело такой милый розовый оттенок, что Луи начинал с ходу придумывать комплименты его очарованию и мягким чертам. Хотя, комплиментов заслуживало практически все, мальчишка был красивым. Луи не мог отвести от него глаз, и на этот раз объект его наблюдений, кажется, тоже не имел таких намерений. Они все еще находились на расстоянии нескольких футов (и через несколько людей) друг от друга, но Луи хотелось верить, что мальчик разглядывает его губы. Он ухмыльнулся, и мальчишка рассмеялся в ответ, прежде чем быстро прикрыть рот. Пора так пора.  
  
\- Я пошел.  
  
Если у Зейна и были какие-то возражения, то Луи их не услышал. Он поднялся на ноги и, внимательно удерживая зрительный контакт с мальчишкой, отправился к маленькой кухне. Там уже было пусто, потому что по ходу вечеринки большая часть напитков успела мигрировать в гостиную. Запрыгнув на кухонную стойку, он подтянул поближе почти пустую бутылку текилы, выжидая. Попытался как можно соблазнительней опереться о стену, но только ударился головой о шкафчик и выругался.  
  
И, конечно, именно в этот момент мальчишка выдал свое присутствие, рассмеявшись. Луи быстро обернулся к дверному проему и кашлянул, прочищая горло. По крайней мере пульсирующая боль в голове скрыла восхищение, которое он испытал от того факта, что мальчик все же пришел сюда за ним.  
  
\- Привет, Кудряшка.  
  
Здесь, не окруженный толпой народу, мальчишка выглядел не таким робким.   
Он заметно волновался от того, что все внимание Луи досталось теперь исключительно ему, но переборол нервозность и подошел ближе, непринужденно качнув бедрами.  
  
\- Привет.  
  
Ох, вау. Его голос оказался очень, очень глубоким. Он не может быть _настолько_ юным, верно? Луи улыбнулся и поманил мальчика ближе. Тот послушался. С такого близкого расстояния он выглядел еще примечательней: розовые пухлые губы, выразительные и блестящие глаза. Луи хотелось трогать его везде.  
  
\- Я Луи.  
  
Мальчишка ответил преступно широкой улыбкой и действительно протянул руку.  
  
\- Гарри.  
  
\- _Гарольд_ , - очень серьезно произнес Луи, выдерживая приличествующий деловому рукопожатию тон. – Как получилось, что я не видел тебя раньше?  
  
На самом деле Гарри даже не выпустил его руку, оставляя ее в заложниках, но Луи не возражал. Руки Гарри были мягкими, большими и просто восхитительными.  
  
\- Я не отсюда, - пояснил он, произнося слова в десять раз медленней, чем среднестатистический человек. – Приехал в гости к сестре на неделю.  
  
\- Значит, ты учишься в другом университете?  
  
Гарри закусил губу и отвел взгляд. Из него никудышный врун. Но Луи был слишком взбудоражен сейчас, чтобы паниковать по этому поводу, поэтому он решил отвлечься на то, как взволнованно прозвучал ответ:  
  
\- Да, конечно.  
  
Они находились достаточно близко, чтобы Луи смог шутливо провести своей ступней по колену парня, выпрямив ногу.  
  
\- _Правда?_ На каком ты курсе?  
  
\- Эм, на третьем, - _солгал_ Гарри.  
  
\- И сколько тебе лет?  
  
Гарри потребовалась всего секунда:  
  
\- Двадцать.  
  
Луи изогнул бровь. Неважно, какие моральные сомнения это вызывает, этому парню не может быть двадцать лет.  
  
\- Чушь.  
  
Гарри зажал нижнюю губу между двумя длинными пальцами.  
  
\- Девятнадцать.  
  
Луи только наклонил голову на бок, а Гарри закрыл глаза, признавая поражение. Ресницы у него, кстати, потрясающие.  
  
\- Восемнадцать.  
  
Луи фыркнул.  
  
\- Ты что, ракету запускаешь?  
  
Гарри _хихикнул_.  
  
\- Семнадцать.  
  
А вот в это Луи уже мог поверить. Хотя, все не так уж плохо. Он все еще тинейджер, но его уже можно трахать. Луи одобрительно хмыкнул и зацепил Гарри ступней под колено, притягивая ближе. Тот неуклюже запнулся, не то от того, что выпил, не то потому, что действительно был растерянным лесным животным. Но Луи промолчал, дожидаясь, пока Гарри вернет равновесие, ухватившись за шкафчик над головой.  
  
Теперь Гарри оказался прямо перед Луи, поймав его в ловушку из руки и остекленевшего взгляда. Луи быстро подстроился, раздвинув шире ноги и заключая мальчишку между ними. С _такого_ близкого расстояния Гарри выглядел просто превосходно. Его кудряшки казались искусно взъерошенными и падали на лоб, а рот был слегка приоткрыт, пока Гарри изучал Луи в ответ. Тот и не препятствовал, позволяя своему взгляду пройтись по широким плечам и подтянутому животу, различимому под белой майкой, надетой на мальчишку. Сверху был наброшен блейзер, и комплект дополняли возмутительные брюки из хлопчатобумажного твила. Они подходили к наряду хуже, чем джинсы, но зато делали выпуклость заметнее. Луи решил, что оттуда и начнет. Слегка потрется об него. Заставит ерзать.  
  
Луи моргнул, поднимая голову, и обнаружил, что Гарри сильно покраснел. Усмехнувшись, Луи провел рукой по блейзеру.  
  
\- Семнадцатилетний и _пьяный_?  
  
Гарри очаровательно улыбнулся и помахал стаканом с пивом у него перед носом. А Луи осознал, что его стратегия на этот вечер оказалась совершенно неправильной – нужно было сразу подтянуться к Гарри, как только его заметил.  
  
\- Видишь ли, я, вроде как, плохой мальчик. Хожу не по тем дорожкам.  
  
Луи невольно улыбнулся в ответ. У него губы, как у Белоснежки.  
  
\- Серьезно?  
  
\- Самый трудный ребенок некриминального квартала, - бесстрастно подтвердил Гарри, улыбаясь до ушей.  
  
Луи бессознательно сильнее сжал ноги вокруг талии Гарри.  
  
\- Так ты – симпатичный прогульщик?  
  
\- Я никто иной, как охотничий пес**, - поправил мальчишка.  
  
 _Господи_ , Луи не был готов к цитатам из Бриолина. Он был готов к чему угодно, но не к цитатам из Бриолина. Стадия флирта продвигалась очень хорошо, но теперь он не знал, чего хочет больше: трахать этого мальчишку во всех возможных позах до следующего воскресенья включительно или накормить пиццей и усадить рядом с собой, устроив марафон просмотра фильмов.   
  
\- Значит, ты думаешь, что мне нравятся плохие парни?  
  
Гарри медленно опустил руку от шкафчика на ногу Луи. Не сжимал сильно, а скорее осторожно погладил, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы продемонстрировать намерения.  
  
\- Рассчитываю на это.  
  
\- Ну, тогда тебе, наверное, лучше отложить пиво и выпить по-настоящему.  
  
Луи приподнял свою бутылку с текилой.  
  
Гарри мгновенно выполнил указания, но после первой части замешкался, оглядывая кухонную стойку, на которой восседал Луи.  
  
\- Думаю, все рюмки уже переехали отсюда.  
  
Вообще-то, это было не совсем так, Луи заметил парочку прямо позади Гарри, но не мог позволить ему ускользнуть из уютного кольца ног. В любом случае у него была идея получше.   
  
\- И что тогда делают плохие мальчики? – поинтересовался он, давая Гарри секунду на размышления, прежде чем стащить с себя футболку и выбросить куда-то за плечо парня.  
  
Взгляд, которым Гарри пожирал его, наводил Луи на мысль, а видел ли мальчишка взрослого полуголого мужчину раньше, или это тренировки, которые посещал Луи для футбола, сделали свое дело? Так или иначе, взгляд Гарри был прикован к его торсу, а рот снова слегка приоткрылся, чем Луи остался вполне доволен. Он улегся спиной на стойку и передал Гарри бутылку.  
  
Однако тот не уловил мысль. Тогда Луи сам отвинтил крышку, втягивая живот.  
  
\- Я полагаю, в твоем университете они не пьют с чьего-то тела?  
  
\- Не с тел таких безумно сексуальных парней, - пробормотал Гарри, больше сам для себя, и взглянул на его лицо, когда Луи начал смеяться. _Безумно сексуальный_ , это подходит.  
  
Гарри, кажется, наконец отошел от сцены с раздеванием. Он потер ладони друг о друга и подошел ближе.  
  
\- Ладно. Соль?  
  
Луи улыбнулся его покладистости.  
  
\- На полке позади тебя.  
  
Создавалось впечатление, что для Гарри было физически невыносимо отвести взгляд от Луи, но он это сделал, и всего за один шаг добрался до противоположной части кухни, потому что у него были чертовски длинные ноги, а сам он был дьявольски высоким, и Луи уже практически лежал под ним. Рядом всегда были мальчики, парни и мужчины, но Луи еще никогда так не возбуждался еще до прикосновений. И то, что он лежал полуголый, делало все совершенно очевидным – достаточно было только опустить взгляд, чтобы заметить, как вздымается его грудь.  
  
Гарри вернулся все еще взволнованным и с широко распахнутыми глазами, но теперь у него было задание. Он окинул взглядом тело Луи, прежде чем выбрать ключицы и насыпать на них соль. Наконец, подготовив все необходимое, он взял бутылку, однако все равно дождался приглашающей улыбки. Гарри наклонился, и Луи буквально перестал дышать, почувствовав прикосновения языка. Он уже довольно много выпил с того момента, как начали приходить люди, и был достаточно возбужден с тех пор, как приметил Гарри, и теперь, ощущая влажный язык на своей коже, с трудом мог удерживать собственные руки по бокам.  
  
Он продолжал фокусироваться на чем-нибудь странном, как например на том чувстве, которое возникало, когда волосы Гарри щекотали его подбородок, и на том, что Гарри даже не слизывал соль, а проводил влажные дорожки по татуировкам на груди Луи. Когда Гарри наконец налил текилу ему на живот и выпил из пупка, бедра Луи дернулись. Он судорожно вздохнул, и у него уже почти стоял. В последний раз, когда он проделывал нечто подобное, он был пьян в стельку, Найл разлил на него полбутылки водки, а Зейн на фоне кричал: «Пей, пей, пей!». Не стоит упоминать, что прошлый раз не шел ни в какое сравнение с _этим_.  
  
Луи предположил, что Гарри решил довести ритуал с текилой до конца, а может быть, он тоже был слишком рассеян. Но, так или иначе, Гарри провел языком по его животу, груди и на автомате потянулся к лицу в поисках лайма. Вот только в зубах у Луи ничего не было. Так что вместо этого он подался навстречу и поцеловал Гарри.  
  
Тот издал едва слышный удивленный возглас, но быстро уловил суть, приоткрывая мягкие губы и проскальзывая языком в рот Луи, делясь последними каплями текилы. Луи слизал их и прикусил зубами, целуя Гарри жестко и вовсе не так нежно, как он того заслуживал. Но Гарри не жаловался. Он тоже прикусил губу Луи в ответ и притянул его руки к своим кудрям.  
  
Поза была чертовски неудобная, потому что Луи лежал боком, так что он потянул Гарри за волосы (и услышав его тихий вздох, совсем потерял голову, дергая еще сильнее), заставляя подняться, но не разрывая контакта губ. Сев прямо, он… ну да, снова ударился головой об этот гребаный шкафчик, но _потом_ обвил ногами талию Гарри и наклонился, чтобы углубить поцелуй.  
  
Гарри просто таял в его руках, продолжая издавать тихие, беспомощные звуки и позволяя Луи трахать свой рот языком. У Луи кружилась голова, и он сильнее сжимал ноги вокруг Гарри, пока наконец большие ладони не приземлились на его бедра и не стиснули их. Луи в ответ потянул Гарри за волосы. И тот _застонал_.  
  
Чтобы не отключиться, Луи пришлось разорвать поцелуй, оставляя Гарри тяжело дышать ему в губы и запускать большие пальцы под ремень его брюк. Луи хотелось упиваться этим мальчишкой, или сказать что-нибудь пошлое, но потребность постоянно касаться его везде перекрывала все остальное. Он провел носом по линии челюсти и оттянул зубами воротник, обнажая шею и плечо, чтобы лизнуть их. Потом Луи прижался к этому месту губами и сильно втянул кожу, резко прикусывая, отчего Гарри _толкнулся_ бедрами вперед, прижимая свой болезненно очевидный стояк к ноге Луи.  
  
\- Блять, - прошипел Гарри. Невероятно, но его голос стал ниже еще на октаву. Луи только удвоил усилия, прикасаясь к пометке на коже языком и заставляя Гарри впиться ногтями в его бедра. Выпутав одну руку из кудрей Гарри, он переместил ее на поясницу, под майку. И в следующий раз, когда Гарри вцепился в него, Луи сделал в ответ то же самое. Гарри сжимал его с такой силой, что Луи пришлось немного сдвинуться, и их члены оказались прижатыми друг к другу. _Блять_.  
  
\- В спальню, - решил он, убирая ноги и выпуская Гарри. Когда тот заныл и уткнулся ему в плечо, Луи только рассмеялся. – Гарольд, я не какая-то шлюха, чтобы трахаться на кухне. Нужно всего лишь подняться по лестнице.  
  
Гарри поднял голову и надул губы.  
  
\- Ты наденешь футболку обратно?  
  
Луи оттолкнул его, чтобы спрыгнуть на пол, и потянулся, разминая спину. Он сделал это вовсе не для того, чтобы понаблюдать, как Гарри ловит каждое его движение.  
  
\- Неа. Эти люди видели меня, прикрытого только тортом.  
  
\- _Луи_.  
  
Боже, в спальню. Луи схватил Гарри за руку и повел наверх, ни на кого не обращая внимания, пока они не миновали ступеньки. Даже когда они захлопнули за собой дверь, сквозь нее все равно проникали звуки вечеринки, но за плейлист отвечал Зейн, так что музыка в любом случае подходила для секса - The 20/20 Experience и AM.  
  
Зато теперь они были в приватной обстановке. Луи включил настольную лампу и быстро расстегнул молнию джеггинсов, стягивая их вместе с трусами. Встав снова на обе ноги, он поднял голову, ожидая увидеть совершенно голого и готового Гарри, но тот примерз к месту, уставившись на Луи голодным взглядом. Это уже было возбуждающе, но сейчас Луи хотел бы увидеть его член. Он раскинул руки и поманил Гарри ближе.  
  
Как только Гарри поцеловал его, Луи прижал его к двери и расстегнул его брюки, чтобы хотя бы избавить себя от неприятного контакта с молнией на ширинке. Но раз уж его рука уже оказалась _прямо там_ , он мог бы приласкать Гарри через ткань трусов, и Луи опустил ладонь на бугорок. Господи, он был каменно-твердым, большим на ощупь, налившимся и идеальным. Когда Луи обхватил его, Гарри, задыхаясь, снова начал издавать хриплые стоны. Он попытался толкнуться в кулак, но для этого было слишком мало места: Гарри находился в ловушке между дверью и Луи. Наверное, осознание настигло их одновременно, пока Гарри рвано дышал, цепляясь за Луи и целуя его так, как будто это было необходимой для траха с рукой частью.  
  
\- Думал, мы пришли в спальню ради кровати, - промурлыкал Гарри.  
  
Луи закатил глаза и развернул их обоих. Он сдернул с Гарри брюки и трусы, прежде чем толкнуть его на кровать и забраться сверху. Гарри тут же потянулся к нему, чтобы продолжить поцелуй, что было довольно мило, но у Луи сейчас была другая идея. Например, добраться до прикроватного столика и взять с него смазку и парочку презервативов.  
  
Гарри снова закусил губу, но на этот раз не так соблазнительно, а скорее… нервно.  
  
Догадка сразила Луи, как удар наковальней по голове, и он даже чуть не выронил необходимые предметы.  
  
Гарри _семнадцать_. Черт, Луи просто придурок.  
  
Он осторожно отложил смазку и презервативы в сторону и уселся на бедрах Гарри удобнее. Провел руками по торсу, задевая соски через одежду, и ущипнул нижнюю губу Гарри, высвобождая ее из плена зубов. Она была влажная и блестящая, и Луи принялся целовать Гарри, пока его губы не опухли и не приобрели вишнево-красный оттенок. Гарри тяжело дышал и ошеломленно таращился снизу-вверх, потерянно моргая. Ладно, Луи почувствовал, что не сможет действовать _настолько_ медленно. Он лизнул ладонь и опустил ее на член Гарри, собираясь поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке, но изумленно ахнул и опустил взгляд.  
  
Член был большим и красивым. Луи медленно провел по нему, зачарованно наблюдая, какой маленькой в сравнении выглядит его ладонь. Гарри уже был очень возбужден, и когда Луи задвигал рукой жестче, выступили капли смазки. Луи управляло только любопытство, и он не хотел дразнить Гарри, так что был удивлен, когда Гарри резко вздохнул и его ноги дернулись, будто он не мог больше лежать неподвижно. Свободной рукой Луи принялся играть с сосками, пытаясь немного отвлечь Гарри, но это только завело мальчишку еще сильнее.  
  
Это было потрясающе, как остро он реагировал на все. Нет, не правильное слово. Это было чертовски сексуально. У Луи был большой соблазн взять оба их члена в одну руку и _ощутить_ , как сильно у Гарри стоит, но он опасался, что это подведет их только ближе к грани. Ему уже не семнадцать, и он не собирался кончать Гарри на бедра.  
  
Так, хорошо, сосредоточится на возрасте Гарри. Луи наклонился вперед и поцеловал его, слегка прикусив шею и ущипнув за сосок.   
  
\- Малыш, ты когда-нибудь?..  
  
\- Ну, эм… - Боже, насколько низким может быть его голос? У Луи по позвоночнику побежали мурашки, а ведь Гарри сказал всего два слова. – Ага.  
  
Это могло значить что угодно, верно? Луи ускорил движения руки, сжимая сильнее скользкий от смазки ствол.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь трахал девушку?  
  
\- Нет, - выдохнул Гарри.  
  
Луи хмыкнул и нагнулся, обхватывая губами затвердевший сосок и дразня его языком. Он почувствовал, как Гарри под ним задрожал. Намочив сосок как следует, Луи подул и снова спросил:  
  
\- Трахал когда-нибудь парня?  
  
Бедра Гарри дернулись вверх, и Луи пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не свалиться с него, но он чувствовал, как напрягаются под ним мышцы Гарри.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Вот черт. У Луи остался последний вопрос, и он молился.  
  
\- Когда-нибудь позволял парню трахнуть тебя?  
  
Гарри откинул голову назад и застонал. Луи мог только таращиться в благоговении на залитое ярким румянцем лицо. Он даже не хотел дразнить, просто задал необходимый вопрос, но Гарри, кажется, уже готов был излиться ему в руку. От того, что Луи ласкал его. От мысли, что его кто-то трахнет.  
  
\- Не кончай еще, - мягко произнес Луи. – Отвечай мне, любимый.  
  
Гарри перестал кусать опухшие губы, только чтобы прошептать:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Черт. Луи выпустил член и вместо этого сжал руку Гарри, пытаясь заставить его сосредоточиться.  
  
\- То есть, ты говоришь, что…  
  
Он видел, что Гарри немного не в себе, но потом тот зафиксировал на Луи развратный взгляд, буквально вопивший о неудовлетворённости, и снова толкнулся вверх бедрами.  
  
\- Я хорош в других вещах. _Папочка_.  
  
Он поднес руку Луи к своему рту, с легкостью раскрывая губы и втягивая два пальца внутрь, скользя языком между ними. Он погрузил пальцы в рот до второй фаланги, смачивая их слюной, и даже если эти ощущения доставались не члену напрямую, то непристойного вида губ Гарри было уже достаточно.  
  
А потом до Луи дошло, что именно произнес Гарри. _Твою мать_. Луи попытался свести все к шутке, и даже заметил:  
  
\- Цитирование порно не поможет тебе найти партнера для секса, - что было намного остроумней, чем то, что крутилось в голове ( _ох, боже, боже, боже_ ).  
  
\- А по-моему достаточно действенно, - пробормотал Гарри, не выпуская пальцев изо рта и бросая взгляд вниз, где Луи бессознательно наглаживал себя. Гарри слегка прикусил пальцы, а потом втянул щеки, засасывая сильнее. Луи даже не знал, что из этого хуже: то, как Гарри пялится на него потемневшими глазами, как издевается над его пальцами, или тот факт, что Гарри, видимо, _хочет, чтобы Луи лишил его девственности_.  
  
Он развел пальцы и просунул их глубже Гарри в рот. Тот даже не поморщился. Черт, Гарри опустил подрагивающие веки и плотнее обхватил его губами. Возможно он действительно хорош в этом. Может быть, Луи отчаянно хотелось это выяснить. Он сжал свой член и провел большим пальцем по влажной нижней губе Гарри.  
  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я трахнул тебя, Гарри? Был у тебя первым? Тот, с кем ты только познакомился?  
  
Гарри кивнул, не замешкавшись ни на секунду, и продолжая смачивать пальцы Луи.  
  
\- Хочу тебя.  
  
Блять, Луи тоже этого хотел. Он знал, что будет видеть сны об этом семнадцатилетнем мальчишке с большим ртом, большим членом и большими руками. У него было ощущение, что он может кончить, если Гарри продолжит вот так сосать его пальцы. Перестать ласкать себя было так же сложно, как вытащить пальцы изо рта Гарри, но каким-то чудом Луи умудрился сделать и то, и другое. Кудряшки Гарри были растрепанными и влажными от пота, щеки и губы блестели, а их цвет был таким насыщенным, и… Луи хотелось проделать с ним десять тысяч вариантов.  
  
Но ему нужно было все обдумать.  
  
Ну, для начала ему нужно остыть. Луи наклонился вниз и еще раз поцеловал Гарри, а потом слез с него и поднялся на ноги.  
  
\- Я скоро вернусь, ладно?  
  
Гарри вздохнул и улегся удобнее, прикрывая глаза.  
  
\- Если ты не появишься через пять минут, я буду дрочить в твоей кровати.  
  
Луи рассмеялся, взъерошивая волосы Гарри и испытывая к нему какую-то странную нежность, непонятную оттого, что встретил этого мальчишку совсем недавно. Луи не мог вспомнить себя в семнадцать, но, наверное, он был куда большим идиотом, чем Гарри. Он точно не помышлял о соблазнении парней из университета. Хотя, возможно, следовало бы. Но мы ведь учимся на своем опыте, верно? Он должен был посоветовать Гарри найти хорошего бойфренда, чтобы лишиться невинности. Кого-то своего возраста, кто не хотел бы часами растягивать его пальцами и трахнуть его лицо.  
  
Луи, споткнувшись, подошел к двери и выскользнул из комнаты, голый и возбужденный, и жаждущий общения со своим моральным компасом.  
  
\- Что если я, гипотетически, трахну младшего брата бывшей девушки Найла?  
  
\- Почему ты мне звонишь? Ты уехал из квартиры? – задал Зейн совершенно бесполезный вопрос.  
  
\- Я заперся в твоей комнате.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Чтобы не трахнуть младшего брата бывшей девушки Найла.  
  
Зейн фыркнул.  
  
\- Ты спрашиваешь у меня разрешения, чтобы переспать с пятнадцатилетним пацаном?  
  
\- Ему _семнадцать_ , - раздраженно поправил Луи. – И он симпатичный, и смешной, и милый, и сексуальный, и _симпатичный_.  
  
\- По крайней мере, он совершеннолетний, - признал Зейн после секундного размышления. – Но разве ты его еще не трахнул? Я видел, как вы смылись с вечеринки довольно давно.  
  
\- Да, а потом я понял, что он – _девственник_ , - прошептал Луи.  
  
\- Оу. _Оу_. У него есть парень?  
  
\- Не думаю, что он лежал бы голый в моей постели, если бы у него был парень. – Луи чувствовал странную необходимость оправдаться только от одного предположения, что у Гарри мог быть парень.  
  
\- Но такие вещи обычно делают со своими бойфрендами, разве нет?  
  
Луи провел рукой по лицу.  
  
\- Я _не знаю_. То есть, я _не против_ посмотреть, как далеко это может зайти, но не то, чтобы я что-то планировал…  
  
\- Подожди, я не имел в виду… Ты хочешь _стать_ его парнем?  
  
Даже по телефону можно было разобрать недоверие в голосе Зейна. У Луи заныло в груди.  
  
\- Господи, почему мы вообще говорим о бойфрендах? Мы должны были обсуждать, отымею ли я его до беспамятства или нет.  
  
\- Томмо, ты должен будешь сделать все медленно, и если он захочет, то держать его за руку.  
  
\- То есть, ты говоришь, что мне можно это сделать? – Луи пытался притвориться, что не так уж отчаянно желает этого, но даже после того, как он вылил на себя бутылку воды и выкурил сигарету, ему было так же невтерпеж трахнуть Гарри, как когда он гладил свой член.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь сказать, что ты уже принял решение, когда утащил его в свою комнату. Но хочу предупредить: не будь мудаком.  
  
Луи определенно мог выполнить это условие. Он будет идеально обходительным. Это будет лучший первый раз в мире.  
  
\- Я профессионал.  
  
\- Ладно, я возвращаюсь на _нашу_ вечеринку, пока кто-нибудь снова не заблевал ботинки Найла. Люблю тебя, ага? Семнадцать – уже совершеннолетний.  
  
И Зейн бросил трубку, прежде чем Луи успел что-нибудь ответить. Так что он просто повторил это про себя. _Семнадцать – уже совершеннолетний_.  
  
Когда Луи прокрался обратно в комнату, он почти ожидал, что обнаружит ее пустой, а Гарри уже исчезнет, отправившись на охоту за другим парнем постарше, чтобы приятно провести с ним время. И он уж точно не ожидал, что увидит Гарри, раскинувшимся на его кровати и неторопливо ласкающим свой член. Он выглядел почти умиротворенно: глаза были закрыты, а рот слегка приоткрыт, но Луи видел, как сильно у него стоит и как крепко он сжимает руку.  
  
И Луи осознал, что у него нет ни одного шанса выйти отсюда, не трахнув Гарри. Даже если бы Зейн запретил ему, против того, что он видит сейчас, он был бы бессилен. Длинные ноги Гарри были широко раздвинуты, а свободная рука запуталась в кудрях. Наверное, он тянул за них. Луи запер дверь и кашлянул.  
  
\- Уже прошло пять минут?  
  
Гарри никак не отреагировал, только лениво отозвался:  
  
\- Не знаю. Не смог удержаться. Что ты… ммм, что ты решил?  
  
Луи открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но подавился словами, потому что Гарри согнул ноги и развел колени. Даже от двери Луи открывался прекрасный вид на белые ягодицы и внутреннюю часть бедер, и он уже представлял узор из засосов, которые там оставит, дополнив это все легким раздражением от щетины.  
  
\- Да.  
  
Луи почти упал между ног Гарри. Тот очаровательно рассмеялся и захлопал ресницами, становясь слишком милым для парня, который продолжает бесстыдно дрочить. Первое, что сделал Луи, - ударил его по рукам, заставляя остановиться. А второе – поцеловал его.  
  
Гарри выгнулся, прижавшись к Луи грудью, и обвил его ногами. Итак, плюсик в пользу гибкости. Луи промычал что-то в губы Гарри и подцепил его колени, устраивая их на сгибе локтей. Он приподнял ноги Гарри еще выше, почти сложив его пополам. Теперь член Гарри непрерывно терся о живот Луи.   
  
\- «Да» что? – переспросил Гарри, задыхаясь.  
  
\- Да, я тебя трахну, - пояснил Луи, перенося вес вперед и прижимая мальчишку к кровати так, чтобы его собственный член прижался пониже яиц Гарри. – Блять, ты такой потрясающий.  
  
Гарри развратно застонал и начал двигаться самостоятельно, цепляясь за Луи и пытаясь толкнуться бедрами.  
  
\- Давай, Луи.  
  
\- Шшш, - прошептал Луи, проводя носом вдоль горла Гарри и оставляя засос прямо напротив адамова яблока. Гарри дышал слишком тяжело под ним, и Луи хотелось, чтобы он хоть немного расслабился. – Успокойся. Сначала нужно тебя подготовить.  
  
\- Эм, я как бы… - его голос сошел до шепота, и он закончил, все еще продолжая тереться об Луи. – Я уже побеспокоился об этом, пока тебя не было.  
  
Луи вскинул голову, и, да, тюбик со смазкой сменил местоположение. И Гарри, кажется, стал куда более дезориентированным, румяным, возбужденным и жаждущим продолжения. Одна мысль о том, что он имел себя этими длинными пальцами, кусая губу и жмурясь _в его постели_ \- и у Луи снова стоял. Ему и самому нужно было расслабиться. Потому что он хотел устроить Гарри лучший первый раз в мире.  
  
Луи снова сел, выпуская колени Гарри.  
  
\- Покажи мне.  
  
\- Что? – недовольно и растерянно переспросил тот.  
  
Луи поймал Гарри за руку и направил ее вниз, к щели между ягодицами под яйцами.  
  
\- Покажи мне, как ты растягивал себя пальцами. Я должен убедиться, что ты это сделал.  
  
Гарри снова толкнулся бедрами вверх, хотя над ним ничего не было, так что потереться было не обо что.  
  
\- Я сделал, _пожалуйста_.  
  
Когда Гарри становился таким вежливым, ему было физически сложно отказать, но также невероятно легко было его дразнить. Луи взял Гарри за запястье, прицелился и одним движением ввел указательный палец Гарри в его попку. Тот судорожно вздохнул, как если бы ему не хватало воздуха, но Луи попытался сохранить голос безразличным:  
  
\- Ты вынуждаешь меня просить еще раз?  
  
Гарри замотал головой, все еще пытаясь отдышаться, но сделал то, о чем попросил Луи. Что он ему приказал. Он согнул ноги и поставил ступни на матрас, чтобы легче было держать равновесие, а потом протолкнул палец глубже, медленно и неуверенно. Луи по-прежнему удерживал его запястье, молча наблюдая. Рука Гарри была огромной по сравнению с ладонью Луи, но его тело принимало в себя длинный палец так, будто специально было для этого предназначено. Член заметно дергался.  
  
У Луи пересохло в горле, когда он увидел, как Гарри крутит пальцем. Он даже не выдерживал ритм, просто лениво двигал вперед и назад.  
  
\- Еще, - пробормотал Луи, и Гарри, ни на секунду не задумавшись, добавил средний палец. Он продолжал рвано дышать, но теперь двигал пальцами увереннее, размеренно трахая себя под внимательным присмотром Луи.  
  
Этого все еще было не достаточно. Это завораживало, было потрясающим и давало прекрасное представление о том, каково было бы… ну, какого будет трахать Гарри, но Луи хотел _почувствовать_ его. Он не стал предупреждать Гарри, прежде чем проскользнуть одним пальцем в расселину и обвести колечко из мышц, в котором исчезали блестящие пальцы. Луи просто поглаживал натянутую кожу, стараясь не мешать движениям руки, но Гарри снова вскинул бедра, издавая умоляющий стон.  
  
Так что Луи пристроил свою руку рядом с рукой Гарри, выставив один палец, и в следующий раз, когда Гарри толкнулся внутрь, палец Луи тоже вошел. Они оба ахнули: Гарри, скорее всего, от того, что теперь его растягивали целых три пальца, а Луи от жара, немедленно охватившего его, но еще больше от давления внутри.  
  
\- Блять, _блять_ , Луи, – застонал Гарри. Его тело напряглось, но все еще дрожало.  
  
\- Продолжай, - велел Луи, наклоняясь ниже, чтобы удобнее было наблюдать. Удивительно, как быстро Гарри реагировал на его голос, как хорошо их руки смотрелись вместе, как потрясающе тесно было внутри. Движения невозможно было синхронизировать, Гарри был слишком возбужден для этого, зато у Луи был более удачный угол и более ясное мышление, чтобы затянуть игру. Он прижал палец к верхней поверхности и начал двигать им быстрее, вызывая трение, заставляющее Гарри задыхаться и подаваться бедрами навстречу.  
  
Луи поднял голову, когда Гарри издал особенно громкий звук, и все его тело буквально вспыхнуло от увиденной картины. Если в момент их первой встречи Гарри выглядел симпатичным, возбужденным тинейджером, то сейчас… ну, сейчас он выглядел как симпатичный, возбужденный тинейджер с тремя пальцами внутри. От этого зрелища захватывало дух, вот как это было.  
  
\- Нравится это? Когда мы растягиваем тебя вместе?  
  
Гарри кивнул и закусил губу так сильно, что она побелела. Луи заметил, как пальцы Гарри задвигались быстрее, как будто он пытался подстроиться под новый темп, но у Луи была другая цель. Он попытался покрутить пальцем внутри. Там было тесно, но Луи думал, что Гарри может понравиться больше, если он согнет палец и погладит костяшкой. Хотя Гарри был девственником, он принимал в себя пальцы как профессионал.  
  
Сильно проведя вверх, Луи нашел то самое место, и Гарри раскинул ноги еще шире, запрокидывая голову и _вскрикивая_. И с этого самого момента он, кажется, уже не мог закрыть рот, однако никакого звука из него не выходило, только рваное дыхание. Кудряшки, спутавшись, упали на лоб, а губы опухли, и он был таким красивым, что Луи пришлось отвести взгляд. Серьезно, он уставился вниз. Ему пришлось сосредотачиваться, чтобы удержать себя в руках и продолжать задевать простату, даже когда пальцы Гарри начали двигаться очень быстро и отчаянно. Это тоже было просто… прекрасно. Луи не привык тратить много времени на подготовку, но Гарри так самозабвенно погрузился в этот процесс, что Луи хотелось дать ему как можно больше.  
  
Не убирая палец, Луи обхватил свободной рукой член Гарри и высвободил его из ладони мальчишки. Пальцы Гарри замерли, когда Луи коснулся его, а потом дернулись, когда Луи взял его в рот. Непонятно что – либо то, как Луи обводил языком головку, либо то, что Гарри неумышленно прижал его палец к чувствительному месту, - но _что-то_ заставило Гарри захныкать, задергаться и потерять всякий ритм. Рука Гарри взлетела к волосам Луи, но не сжала их, а ласково взъерошила, тогда как сам Луи открыл рот шире и заглотил глубже.  
  
Гарри смог выдержать всего два движения головы Луи вверх-вниз и зашипел:  
  
\- Я… я сейчас… блять, пожалуйста, я хочу тебя _внутри_.  
  
Луи тоже хотел этого больше всего, но сейчас он, как и Гарри, был на грани, поэтому, наверное, нужно было немного повременить. И все равно внутри Гарри все еще было слишком узко. Это было безумно хорошо, но немного сбивало с толку. Луи осторожно вытащил палец из Гарри, но тот не слишком жаловался, потому что Луи продолжал сосать его член.  
  
Ему пришлось заставить Гарри тоже вытащить пальцы, и Луи почувствовал, как кольцо мышц пытается сжаться от внезапной пустоты. Ноги Гарри вытянулись по обе стороны от Луи. Тот бросил на мальчишку грозный взгляд из-под ресниц, который, как он надеялся, можно было расшифровать как: « _Еще нельзя кончать_ ». Он мог бы остановиться и дать Гарри перевести дыхание, но его член было так приятно держать во рту, а сам Гарри смотрел на него так, словно в первый раз в жизни увидел радугу. Луи хотелось немного покрасоваться, и его нельзя было за это судить. Единственная причина, по которой Гарри выбрал его, в том, что он Опытный и Взрослый, а значит Луи должен вести себя соответственно.  
  
Он на несколько секунд поднял голову, облизав Гарри по всей длине и как следует намочив, и обхватил ладонью у основания, засасывая только головку, плотно обхватив ее губами и работая языком. Гарри хрипло застонал и снова зарылся рукой в волосы Луи, борясь с желанием толкнуться вверх. « _Хороший мальчик_ », - подумал Луи, и заглотил глубоко, чтобы изгнать эту мысль из головы.  
  
Член Гарри был большим, но Луи это нравилось. Нравилось брать его целиком короткими рывками, а потом подниматься снова и играть с головкой. И тогда быстро дрочить рукой, встречая ее ртом на середине, и судя по звукам, сводить Гарри с ума.  
  
\- Я близко, Лу, - предупредил Гарри между вздохами.  
  
Луи хотел пошутить про выносливость семнадцатилетних, но у него был занят рот, да и сам он находился в не менее отчаянном положении. _Но_. И это может прозвучать странно, даже смешно и эгоистично, _но_ Луи хотел быть не просто лучшим первым любовником, но и вообще самым лучшим любовником в жизни Гарри. Хотел, чтобы и через пять лет Гарри думал об этой ночи и возбуждался от одних воспоминаний о том, каким был рот Луи. Хотел, чтобы всех последующих парней, с которыми Гарри доведется заниматься сексом, он сравнивал с ним. Определенно, странно. Но Луи был слишком поглощен минетом, чтобы беспокоиться об этом.  
  
Гарри снова предупредил его и приятно провел ногтями по коже его головы, поэтому Луи отстранился, выпуская член с влажным чпоканьем. Гарри заскулил и развел ноги еще шире, словно не ожидал, что Луи действительно остановится. Тот успокаивающе поцеловал внутреннюю поверхность бедра Гарри, и, ну… Это было чертовски заманчиво. И они очень кстати использовали ароматизированную смазку.  
  
Луи отполз назад, чтобы улечься полностью, и закинул ноги Гарри себе на плечи. Наверное, Гарри не понимал, что происходит, даже когда Луи принялся оставлять дорожку из засосов на внутренней стороне его левого бедра. До тех пор, пока Луи не добрался до раскрытой дырочки, поцеловав колечко мышц. Неприятный звук не смог заглушить потрясенного вздоха Гарри.  
  
\- Что ты… _Ох, господи-боже, блять_ …  
  
Луи провел языком длинную дорожку вдоль расселины и протолкнул его немного внутрь, прежде чем быстро вытащить и облизать вокруг, вверх до яичек и снова вниз. Звуки, которые издавал Гарри сейчас, были совершенно не похожи на те, что были ранее, и Луи чувствовал, как бедра Гарри трясутся у его ушей. Он мог бы развести ноги Гарри шире и дать себе больше места, но на самом деле вовсе не возражал, чтобы Гарри лежал так, как ему удобно. Возбуждало то, как Гарри переживал за него. Как даже когда он был на пике, он по-прежнему был осторожен с рукой на голове Луи: совсем не толкал и не тянул.  
  
Его речь стала совсем бессмысленной, только торопливое бормотание, на которое не хватало дыхания: «да, да», и «пожалуйста», и «еще». Он корчился в руках Луи, его бедра дрожали, почти тряслись. Но Луи продолжал дразнить самым кончиком языка, а щетина щекотала чувствительную кожу. Он просто закрыл глаза и позволил звукам, которые издавал Гарри, заполнить его, впитаться.  
  
Луи был полностью уверен, что никто раньше не ласкал Гарри таким образом. И он бы хотел продлить это. В следующий раз он собирался начать с этого и этим же закончить. Но сейчас, как только Луи наконец проник языком глубже в узкий проход, хватка Гарри в его волосах усилилась, и он кончил, сжимая бедра вокруг Луи и дрожа так, словно готов вот-вот развалиться на части.  
  
\- Черт, - простонал Гарри. Его голос ломался и звучал немного пьяно. – Черт, прости.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и снова поцеловал Гарри там, гадая, а не идиот ли этот парень на самом деле. Можно подумать, Луи не хотел, чтобы Гарри так бурно кончил. Более того, неужели он подумал, что теперь Луи его не трахнет. Он _хотел_ , чтобы Гарри был под кайфом, открытым и расслабленным, когда Луи возьмет его по-настоящему. Он неожиданно протолкнул язык внутрь, и Гарри ярко отреагировал, сжимаясь вокруг головы Луи, словно он был сейчас центром его мира, тем, что не позволяет ему рассыпаться на кусочки.  
  
Гарри все еще пытался что-то сказать, слова мялись и ломались, превращаясь в « _ох, Лу, ох, это слишком, блять, да_ ». Луи просунул язык на всю длину и принялся трахать Гарри глубоко, оглаживая изнутри по кругу, а потом немного отстраняясь, чтобы засосать нежную кожу. Протянув руку наверх, Луи обнаружил, что член Гарри по-прежнему твердый, влажный, гиперчувствительный и _идеальный_. Он определенно остался очень доволен своей работой.  
  
Когда Луи наконец поднялся, вытирая рот, он невольно замер на несколько секунд, любуясь Гарри. Если до этого он выглядел просто растрепанным, то теперь был абсолютно уничтожен. Грудь тяжело вздымалась, пальцы путались в собственных кудрях, рот был приоткрыт, губы влажные, а зрачки расширены. Он выглядел как… секс. Как едва ли легальный, горячий и безумный секс.  
  
Луи снова встал на колени и обхватил свой член рукой, используя все известные ему трюки, чтобы отсрочить оргазм и не кончить _на_ Гарри. Он не мог на него даже смотреть, заставляя себя отползти и взять с прикроватного столика бутылку воды. Он тщательно прополоскал рот, стараясь избавиться от приторного вкуса смазки и мускатного послевкусия… заднего прохода. Налив немного воды в ладони, он плеснул ее себе на лицо, лоб и сзади на шею. Отлично, теперь он точно остыл.  
  
Отбросив бутылку, Луи снова обернулся к Гарри. Тот свернулся клубочком и уткнулся лицом в подушку, но Луи не упустил из виду ни впечатляющий след от спермы на его торсе, ни все еще учащенное дыхание, и конечно же не остался незамеченным все еще стоящий член. Гарри был восхитителен. И Луи в обязательном порядке сообщил ему об этом, а Гарри только проскулил что-то в подушку и подтянул колени выше.  
  
Луи снова подполз к нему и развернул, отбрасывая подушку в сторону и укладывая ноги Гарри вокруг своих бедер. И как только они нашли глаза друг друга, как Гарри каким-то чудесным образом… успокоился. На его лице снова появилась эта невозможная нежная улыбка, и он приподнял ноги, чтобы обвить ими Луи, притягивая его к себе. Луи протянул руку и ласково отвел со лба Гарри прядь невероятно мягких волос, прижимая влажную ладонь к покрытой потом коже.  
  
\- Как ты, любимый?  
  
Гарри промычал что-то, будто ему действительно нужно было обдумать вопрос.  
  
\- Знаешь… Чертовски изумительно.  
  
Луи улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Гарри в лоб, а тот еще сильнее залился румянцем. Проведя руками по бедрам Гарри, Луи поразился тому, какие они покрасневшие, натертые его грубой щетиной. Но он испытывал странную гордость. Хотя, может быть, это была вовсе не она, а собственническое удовлетворение. И невероятная нежность.  
  
\- Все еще хочешь трахаться?  
  
Гарри закатил глаза и сильнее сжал Луи ногами.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Слава богу. Луи облегченно вздохнул и обхватил колени Гарри, осторожно раздвигая их, чтобы Гарри смог поднять их выше и закинуть ему на плечи.  
  
\- Как ты хочешь?  
  
\- Вот так, - быстро ответил Гарри. – То есть, если это… разве мы не так должны это делать?  
  
Луи пожал плечами, придерживая ноги Гарри. Он придвинулся ближе, чтобы его член упирался между ягодиц Гарри.  
  
\- Для тебя было бы лучше, если бы ты был на коленях, но я тоже больше хочу так. Хочу тебя видеть.  
  
Ему следовало сказать что-нибудь еще, не такое эффектное, как, например, что он хочет, чтобы _Гарри_ видел, как он его трахает, чтобы навсегда запомнил это. Что-нибудь умное и примечательное. Но Зейн попросил его не быть мудаком, а Гарри просто засиял от этой фразы.  
  
\- Я уверен, что ты сделаешь все хорошо.  
  
Это огромная ответственность. _Боже_.  
  
Луи схватил презерватив и передал его Гарри, не поддаваясь соблазну толкнуться в кулак, пока Гарри рывками раскатывал его. И даже когда они добавляли смазки, Луи держал все под контролем. Он выпустил одну ногу Гарри, чтобы оказаться точно напротив, и уставился ему в глаза, пытаясь уловить любой намек на неуверенность. Но намеков не было. Возможно, Гарри немного нервничал, но он был готов. Он доверился Луи и жаждал этого.  
  
Луи проникал в него медленнее, чем когда-либо в жизни. Он очень хотел проследить за реакцией Гарри, действительно хотел, но ему было не до того, потому что в его голове случился самый настоящий взрыв. До этой секунды он не связывал то, каким узким был Гарри для его пальцев, с тем, как _невероятно_ офигенно это будет ощущаться его членом. Черт, его сжало как в тисках. Сильно, горячо и со всех сторон, и Луи хотелось остаться в таком положении навсегда.  
  
Двигаться дальше его побудила нога Гарри, шлепнувшая его по спине, и когда он открыл глаза, то автоматически дернулся вперед. Гарри выгнулся на кровати и вместо воздуха с его припухших губ сорвалась череда очень возбуждающих звуков. Когда Луи вошел до конца, они оба задержали дыхание, уставившись друг на друга в благоговении. Луи отчаянно желал начать двигаться, но Гарри все еще не шевелился, напряженный, и Луи не мог понять, почему.  
  
\- Расслабься, малыш, - прошептал он, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы провести рукой по сексуально растрепанным волосам.  
  
Это сработало, как переключатель, и Гарри сжался, застонал, потянулся и вцепился в плечи Луи, притягивая его к себе для поцелуя. Они целовались мокро, неслаженно, на сплошных инстинктах. Гарри отчаянно пытался прижаться к Луи сильнее, но тот не мог этого сделать, потому что…  
  
\- Двигайся, я готов, - наконец пробормотал Гарри.  
  
Луи крепче обхватил длинные ноги Гарри и почти полностью вышел из него, чтобы потом толкнуться обратно. Даже если было больно, Гарри этого не показывал. Он впился ногтями в плечи Луи и хрипло выдохнул, как будто был удивлен, задышав еще чаще. Луи резко входил и плавно отстранялся, позволяя Гарри привыкнуть к этому ритму.  
  
Внутри было так узко, что казалось, что каждый раз Луи буквально втягивает обратно, и он не представлял, как он вообще собирается останавливаться. Хуже того, Гарри тоже начал двигаться и вращать бедрами под ним, не подаваясь навстречу, а смещаясь синхронно, что только усиливало воздействие на член.  
  
\- _Да_ , вот так, - одобрительно проговорил Луи, подхватывая Гарри за талию, чтобы поддержать. – Скажи мне, когда.  
  
\- Мм, когда… когда что? – пробормотал Гарри, моргая и уставляясь на Луи блестящими глазами. Тот только улыбнулся и сжал Гарри сильнее, прежде чем начать двигаться по-настоящему, уверенно и глубоко, меняя угол каждый раз, пока Гарри не вскрикнул, откидываясь обратно на матрас и буквально растворяясь в ощущениях.  
  
\- Сейчас, _сейчас, сейчас, блять_ , - повторял он, как будто Луи мог пропустить этот момент.  
  
Луи стиснул зубы и сильнее навалился на Гарри, сохраняя угол, но начиная двигаться быстрее, с отчетливым звуком вбиваясь в тело под собой. Гарри запрокинул голову и захныкал, отчего Луи нагнулся ниже, почти складывая Гарри пополам, и прижался губами к его бледному горлу. Гарри держался за Луи так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь, отчаянно пытаясь потереться об него каждый раз, когда Луи входил в него, когда засасывал нежную кожу на его шее, когда резко выдыхал.  
  
Луи внезапно выпрямился, позволяя ногам Гарри съехать с его плеч, и вместо этого положив их себе на талию. Из-за этой короткой паузы ощущения нахлынули с новой силой, когда Луи снова начал двигаться. Гарри был таким открытым сейчас, его руки взлетели к спинке кровати и стиснули ее так, будто он ожидал, что Луи сейчас устроит ему скачки. Луи наклонился к нему. Теперь, когда ноги не мешали, он мог прижаться полностью к торсу Гарри, кусая и целуя каждый сантиметр соленой от пота кожи, до которого мог дотянуться, продолжая так быстро двигать бедрами, что мышцы горели.  
  
Ему было _хорошо_ , так чертовски хорошо, что он не мог перестать трогать Гарри. Он царапал, сжимал, дразнил, оставлял синяки на руках, пытаясь прижать их к постели. Может быть, он даже почувствовал бы себя виноватым за это, честно, если бы Гарри не излучал желание все это получить.   
  
\- Снова близко, сильнее, пожалуйста, - простонал он хрипло. – Еще, Папочка.  
  
Но вместо того, чтобы отыметь его еще жестче, Луи остановился. Бедра дрожали, голова кружилась. Не было похоже, чтобы Гарри так шутил. Он выглядел абсолютно вытраханным и жаждущим большего, и он, блять, только что сказал _это_ без единого намека на стыд на лице. Это подействовало на Луи намного сильнее, чем он предполагал: все тело резко разогрелось градусов на двадцать, а по позвоночнику побежали разряды, отдаваясь в паху.  
  
\- Блять, _Гарри_.  
  
Луи по-прежнему слишком хорошо контролировал себя, чтобы трахать Гарри еще жестче, чем сейчас, – невозможно было забыть о том, что Гарри девственник, и что внутри него потрясающе узко – но он мог дать ему больше. Он задевал простату с каждым толчком и начал посасывать горошину соска, слегка ее прикусывая. А когда Гарри снова выгнулся, Луи просунул руку ему под спину и удержал в приподнятом положении, прижимая ближе к себе. И в следующий раз, когда он толкнулся вперед, его живот создал необходимое трение для члена Гарри, и этого хватило. Гарри продержался едва ли минуту, прежде чем кончить с криком, сильно сжимаясь вокруг Луи и напрягая все мышцы.  
  
Каким-то чудом Луи смог пережить это, сосредоточив все внимание на извивающемся и вздрагивающем теле Гарри, на том, как его ноги обвивают талию, словно Гарри хочет, чтобы Луи никогда не отстранялся от него. Бицепсы Гарри четко выступали под кожей, пока он стискивал спинку кровати, _продолжая изливаться_ , не смотря на то, что уже кончал этой ночью. Он был весь _грязный_ , покрытый спермой и потом. И Луи таращился на него с невероятным чувством, будто время остановилось.  
  
А потом Гарри сжался и сказал:  
  
\- Давай, Папочка.  
  
И Луи сильно кончил, смеясь. У него кружилась голова, словно бы он тонул в удовольствии. Мышцы Гарри продолжали судорожно сжиматься вокруг него, выдавливая все, до последней капли, и Луи уткнулся лицом в шею Гарри, впиваясь в нее зубами, обессиленный и находящийся под кайфом.  
  
Даже когда все чувства вернулись, Луи все равно было не просто выскользнуть из Гарри. В основном из-за того, что тот обхватил его руками, как какой-нибудь детеныш коалы. Луи выбрался из его хватки, хихикая, когда Гарри захныкал и попытался уцепиться за него.  
  
\- Подожди секунду, идиот.  
  
Завязав презерватив, Луи бросил его в направлении мусорки. Опустил взгляд на свой член и одобрительно погладил его, тут же зашипев от сверхчувствительности. « _Я тобой горжусь_ », - мысленно похвалил он. – « _Ты хорошо потрудился_ ».  
  
Его хватило только на то, чтобы свеситься с края кровати и нащупать бутылку с водой, прежде чем вернуться обратно к теплому Гарри. Тот лежал на спине неподвижно, широко раскинув руки, и занимал всю кровать. Луи вздохнул и провел носом по его боку до самой подмышки. Гарри рассмеялся и отпихнул от себя Луи вместе с бутылкой, но в результате Луи все равно оказался лежащим на его груди, устроив голову на плече. Он удостоверился, что Гарри попил, и пробормотал:  
  
\- Обними меня.  
  
И как он и ожидал, Гарри обхватил его руками, заставляя прижаться к себе – большому, притягательному, липкому и твердому.  
  
\- Это было потрясающе, - прокомментировал Гарри.  
  
Луи улыбнулся ему в грудь.  
  
\- Да? А мне показалось, что ты был недоволен собой.  
  
Он провел пальцем по двум подсыхающим дорожкам от спермы на животе Гарри. Мышцы под ним напряглись, и Луи ощутил, как по телу Гарри прошла волна мурашек.  
  
\- Заткнись, я пытаюсь тебя поблагодарить.  
  
\- О, боже, не надо меня _благодарить_. Не могу представить более неловкую ситуацию, чем эта. Просто скажи, что у меня офигенный член, и это был не самый ужасный первый раз.  
  
Гарри фыркнул, будто бы Луи сморозил полную чушь. Луи был настолько очарован этим мальчишкой, что это даже пугало.  
  
\- У тебя офигенный член, - послушно продекламировал Гарри. – И это был самый лучший трах в моей жизни.  
  
Луи ущипнул его за нахальство, и Гарри усмехнулся, утыкаясь лицом в длинные волосы Луи.  
  
\- Я серьезно, я так рад, что это был ты.  
  
Луи поддался любопытству:  
  
\- Но почему это был _я_? Ты разве не знаешь парней твоего возраста?  
  
Гарри пожал плечами.  
  
\- А твой первый раз был с ровесником?  
  
Жалкая попытка отвлечь его, но Луи решил подыграть мальчишке.  
  
\- Нет. – Гарри хмыкнул, призывая продолжить рассказ. – Мне было пятнадцать.  
  
\- Ох. Это… действительно рано, - неуверенно протянул Гарри, как будто боялся обидеть Луи таким высказыванием.  
  
Луи сжалился над ним и уточнил:  
  
\- Хотя это было круто. В школе после футбольного матча я пошел в душевую немного позже остальных. К тому времени там остался всего один игрок, сексуальный парень с тринадцатого курса***, весь в пене и мокрый. Я отсосал ему прямо там, мы даже не выключили воду.  
  
У Гарри перехватило дыхание, а хватка его рук усилилась.  
  
\- _Господи_. Значит, тебе нравятся парни постарше?  
  
\- А разве это не твой пунктик? Ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Почему ты не нашел кого-то…  
  
Гарри перебил его.  
  
\- Я просто не встречал никого… особенного.  
  
Значит…  
  
\- Оу, так я, выходит, особенный?  
  
\- Да, - сухо признался Гарри, полностью избегая сарказма. – Я просто почувствовал это, когда тебя увидел. Знал, что случится что-то важное.  
  
Луи мог бы это понять. Он действительно, серьезно, понимал это. Но не собирался признаваться так же беспечно, как это только что сделал Гарри. К черту.  
  
\- Все дело в щетине, да? Ты так тащишься от парней постарше.  
  
\- Конечно, _Папочка_ , - протянул Гарри с ехидной усмешкой в голосе.  
  
Луи сильно покраснел и спрятал лицо, уткнувшись в руку Гарри.  
  
\- Господи, клянусь, это не… Мы, наверное, должны это обсудить…  
  
\- Пожалуйста, давай завтра. Я очень хочу спать. Ох, эм… можно, я останусь? Это, ну, нормально?  
  
У Луи сжалось сердце, и он сильно ущипнул Гарри за бицепс.  
  
\- Конечно, не тупи, я не собирался просто трахнуть тебя и бросить. Мы можем повторить утром. Ну, если тебе не нужно в школу.  
  
 _Школьник_. Луи только что трахнул _школьника_.  
  
\- Нет? Завтра же выходной? Хотя, наверное, нужно будет написать сестре, что Найл не отравил меня алкоголем.  
  
Точно, сестра, бывшая девушка Найла, человек, с которым Луи совсем не хочет встречаться в университете.  
  
\- Завтра, да?  
  
Гарри согласно промычал что-то и спрятал нос в волосах Луи, глубоко вдыхая их запах.  
  
\- Спасибо. Для галочки.   
  
Это действительно было странно, как-то однобоко. Как будто Луи сделал ему одолжение, лишив девственности. Как будто эта ночь не была лучшей в жизни Луи.  
  
\- _Тебе_ спасибо. Тормоз.  
  
Но Гарри либо не возмущало подобное обращение, либо он уже спал. А Луи никак не мог дождаться, когда же наступит это завтра.  
  
  


***

  
  
(А завтра они проснутся, и у них состоится очень неловкий разговор о том, что оба не против встретиться снова. Гарри поцелует Луи, а тот будет жаловаться на утреннее дыхание. Гарри спросит, можно ли ему воспользоваться душем, а Луи прервет его водные процедуры и трахнет у стены. Потом еще раз, и еще, и Гарри пригласит его на «какой-то концерт», дни превратятся в месяцы. Луи все же познакомится с Джеммой и узнает, что она сама встречается с семнадцатилетним парнем, а Гарри исполнится восемнадцать, и он переедет к Луи.  
  
Эта история из разряда клише: любовь-на-всю-жизнь, но лучшая часть в их отношениях, кроме того, что Гарри будет его супругом, это ритуал пить текилу с тела, который они будут повторять на каждый День Рождения, праздник или годовщину. Гарри действительно милый.)

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания переводчика:
> 
> *Дже́гинсы (или дже́ггинсы) (англ. jeggings) — разновидность брюк, представляющих собой нечто среднее между джинсами-стретч и леггинсами.  
> **I ain't nothing but a hound dog – строчка из песни Hound Dog, часто использовалась в качестве саундтреков к таким фильмам, как «Американские граффити», «Бриолин», «Форрест Гамп», «Лило и Стич», «Несколько хороших парней», а также к фильму «Индиана Джонс и Королевство хрустального черепа».  
> ***Тринадцатый курс – образовательная возрастная группа в школах в Англии, Уэльсе, Северной Ирландии, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. Последний год обязательного образования. Возраст – 17 лет.


End file.
